O Único
by Giulia Godoy Corra T
Summary: "Eu lembrei de quando minha irmã de 16 anos me falou sobre “O Único”. Eu dei risada e zoei ela por acreditar em uma besteira dessas. Onde já se viu acreditar em que o primeiro seria seu último? Uma besteira danada. Até eu encontrar a minha Merida." — Carlos Rodríguez "Tharice me fazia sentir como uma adolescente apaixonada e o frio na barriga ainda existia." — Cassandra Rodríguez


Capítulo 01

Carlos

Cassie tinha voltado de viagem apenas para me ajudar. Eu disse que minha irmã não precisava fazer isso, mas meio que contava com a volta dela.

— Carlos, você e a Merida estão juntos a mais tempo que eu e o Tharice. E eu me casei primeiro!

— Se esse for seu jeito de me ajudar, não está dando certo, irmãzinha. - Abri um sorriso irônico em sua direção.

Cassandra tem razão quanto a isso. Eu enrolei demais para pedir ela em casamento, mas o que eu posso fazer quando sempre faço tudo errado?

— Esse! - Cassie se aproximou de uma aliança e eu fiz o mesmo.

Meu sorriso foi instantâneo ao imaginar aquele anel no dedo de minha namorada. Era delicado e precioso, assim como Merida.

— Esse.

Assim que saímos da joalheria, minha irmã saltitava com um sorriso no rosto.

— Avisou o Tharice que estava de volta? - Perguntei, indo para a fila de sorvete.

— Não. Quero fazer uma surpresa e vou precisar da sua ajuda!

Arqueio minhas sobrancelhas.

— Não vou ter que machucar ninguém no golfe, vou?

Ah, sim. Meu trabalho no campo de golfe do meu cunhado era incrível.

Cassie riu.

— Não! Mas, distraía ele falando sobre o pedido, coisa que vou querer com detalhes depois. - Ela apontou para mim e demos um passo na fila.

— Pode deixar, madame. - Dei risada e balancei a cabeça. — Como foi o relacionamento à distância?

Cassie suspirou.

— Foi horrível, Carlos. Ter que dormir em uma cama enorme de hotel sem o meu marido é horrível! Mas estamos nos falando sempre. Acho que logo desisto disso.

Olhei para ela, me perguntando do que ela desistiria. Não perguntei pois era nossa vez de comprar o sorvete.

Depois, sentamos na praça de alimentação e eu olhei para Cassie.

— Do que você vai desistir?

— Da carreira, né? - Minha irmã riu, como se fosse óbvio e depois se mexeu na cadeira, desconfortável. — Eu não devia ter ido cantar em outros países, sem meu marido por perto. Acho que está muito cedo para isso. Eu deveria ter ficado com o Tharice.

— Ele quis que você fosse.

— Carlos. - Cassie colocou o pote de sorvete dela na mesa e cruzou os braços, me encarando com aquele olhar. O que eu disse de errado agora? — Eu perdi nosso primeiro filho. Uma semana depois ele me vem falando que conseguiu um amigo para me ajudar a cantar pelo mundo. E o pior de tudo… eu fui!

— Cassie, ele queria te tirar de casa. Você estava deprimida e ninguém gosta de ver quem ama assim.

Por que mulheres são tão complicadas?

Cassie suspirou e pegou seu sorvete.

— Eu não quero que ele pense que o abandonei.

— Vocês conversaram, não?

— Sim, mas foram poucas mensagens, sabe? Patrick acha que eu sou uma máquina de compor músicas e que não posso me distrair. Ele pegou meu celular, uma semana depois e eu não consegui mais falar com o meu marido.

Faço uma careta. Talvez isso explicasse o mau humor do Tharice quando eu fui entregar um café para ele em sua sala.

— Eu vou te ajudar, maninha.

Cassie sorriu, levantou e me encheu de beijos. Era bom tê-la de volta. Ela priorizava a família mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Combinei com a Merida no bar onde nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Eu ri ao lembrar. Não tinha sido um bom primeiro encontro. Um maluco entrou armado, procurando por alguém. Eu a protegi enquanto estávamos abaixados no chão.

Minhas mãos suavam frio e eu jurava que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Enquanto minha namorada não chegava, o que eu sabia que era obra do melhor amigo e também apaixonado Alex Esqueci-O-Sobrenome, eles estavam trabalhando juntos já fazia 5 meses. Eu lembrei de quando minha irmã de 16 anos me falou sobre "O Único". Eu dei risada e zoei ela por acreditar em uma besteira dessas. Onde já se viu acreditar em que o primeiro seria seu último? Uma besteira danada.

Merida entrou no bar e meu sorriso se ampliou. Ao me ver, minha garota abriu um lindo sorriso e eu caminhei até ela.

— Merida Lewis, está maravilhosa.

Merida riu.

— Você também não está nada mal.

Revirei meus olhos, sorrindo e a conduzi para o balcão. Merida sorriu ao lembrar sobre o lugar. Ótimo, ela estava nostálgica!

— Então, eu ia esperar um pouco mais, só que eu estou sempre esperando e demorando. Quero falar umas coisas agora. - Peguei as mãos de minha namorada que me olhou preocupada. — Uma vez, quando eu tinha 19 anos, Cassie me disse algo sobre El Único. Uma história idiota de amor. Algo que seu primeiro e último seria o El Único. Eu pensei que deveria internar ela, porque pra mim, ela estava falando besteira. - Dei risada e balancei a cabeça. — Agora vejo lógica nessa história maluca. Eu encontrei a minha Única. Depois de muitas merdas que eu fiz, todos os erros. Eu descobri que a Única não se tratava na primeira garota que eu transei, mas na primeira garota que eu amei. Merida, você foi a primeira garota que amei e espero que seja a última. Você é minha Única. Então…

Meio desajeitado e tremendo como se estivesse doente, abri a caixinha que continha a aliança.

— Meu Deus! - Merida exclamou, levando as mãos até sua boca. Seus olhos brilhavam e eu vi que estavam cheios.

—… Merida Lewis, minha Única, aceita se casar comigo?


End file.
